The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and more particularly to a camera and a filter in association with it.
Among the widely used types of cameras are those in which a camera body is provided with a pair of reels at the back of the body, for transporting photographic film, a lens at the front of or attached to the camera body and a shutter in the body. A typical example of such a camera, in which interchangeable lenses are attached to the basic camera body, and consequently form a part of the camera, is the well-known single lens reflex camera. Another type of camera in widespread use has a film pack, that is, a plurality of photographic film sheets in stacked array held at the back of the camera, with the lens at the front of the camera: an example of this type of camera is the development-type camera in which the film is of a special type and contains not only light sensitive materials, but developers for the light sensitive materials.
As is well known, color sensitive photographic films are widely used in both of the above types of cameras. Photographers have long been aware that the utilization of light modifying elements, such as light filters of various colors and polarizers, can enhance the photographs produced. Typically, a photographer using a single lens reflex camera may have available one or more color filters in the form of discs which fit over the lens barrel or lens attachment of a single lens reflex camera, in advance of the lens elements, themselves. Such color filters are conventional, and a photographer may carry many different color filters among the accessories which he uses for color photography with such cameras. These color filters are somewhat expensive and are unwieldly, in that one has to be selected and put in place for a particular exposure, and then replaced by an alternate color filter of a different color, where the photographer desires to achieve a different effect in the resulting photograph.
In addition, various patents have disclosed combination camera and filter or light modifying apparatus.
Wieszeck 3,185,053 provides a light control mechanism for a development-type camera which includes a pair of sectors, located in the film path between the aperture and the film, and relatively close to the aperture. These sectors comprise portions of graduated density (color or neutral) and a sector of gradually increasing opacity or density. A temperature sensitive element causes the sectors to be moved so that one or another of the portions are brought into the light path, in order to compensate for temperature effects on the development-type film used in such a camera.
Carlson 3,673,934 discloses a movie camera with a movie film pack and correction for color temperature, there being a color translucent filter placed rearwardly of and adjacent to the camera lens.
Thompson 2,315,284 provides a camera having a disc rotatably mounted just rearwardly of the lens and having a plurality of filters, each selectively positionable in the light path from the lens to the film.
Harvey 3,580,148 provides a camera including blade elements of transparent photochromic material which may be moved selectively into position immediately behind the camera lens position.
Whiddit 156,245 provides, in a plate-type camera, a screen of thread, wire or gauze in front of a frame for holding a photographic plate, the screen being moved in its plane during the exposure of the photographic plate in order to "soften" the photographic impression on the plate.